Flatbed trailers are widely used in the trucking industry due, at least in part, to their versatility. The flatbed trailer may be used to haul cargo that does not fit within an enclosed trailer, and it also makes loading some cargo easier, even if that cargo would fit in an enclosed trailer. Frequently, however, it is necessary to provide protection for cargo being hauled by a flatbed trailer to prevent damage from water, wind, and debris. In these instances, flatbed trailers can be converted to enclosed trailers by the use of a temporary sidewall and roof system, transforming the trailer into what is commonly known as a “covered wagon.” These covered wagon systems are well known in the art.
Sidewalls of a covered wagon type trailer typically consist of vertical T-stakes that slide into pockets provided in the trailer and wall panels that fit between retaining members on the T-stakes and rest on the trailer surface. The T-stakes may include a recess to receive an arched member which extends transversely across the width of the trailer. A tarp may then be secured over the arched members to create a roof, thereby creating a substantially waterproof inner area for hauling cargo. In this way the flatbed trailer may be converted to an enclosed trailer so that any type of cargo can be hauled without risk of damaging or losing the cargo.
The wall panels of the covered wagon sidewalls have conventionally been made from one of two materials, either plywood, or, in other cases, a polystyrene material having a fiberglass exterior face. Wall panels made of these materials suffer from a number of disadvantages. The plywood wall panels are extremely heavy, which is of great concern to truck drivers who use the wall systems. The heavy walls increase the weight of the trailer, which may not only reduce the weight of cargo which may be hauled, but also negatively impacts fuel consumption. Even a small increase in weight being pulled by a truck can significantly affect the amount of fuel used. Polystyrene panels, while lighter, suffer from their own disadvantages. These panels are more susceptible to warping due to temperature and humidity changes, are less durable and difficult to repair if damaged, and are available in a very limited number of colors.
In view of these problems, it is evident that the need exists for a wall panel system that is lighter, easier to repair, resilient to all types of weather conditions, and available in a wider selection of colors and designs.